The Scrolls of the Feudal Era
by InuFan1
Summary: Souta had told her that he believed her friends had survived, and that it was impossible that they had gone extinct. When she asked how he knew such a thing, he had simply handed her a video game. A MMORPG that seemed to be identical to her Feudal Era adventures. But how? Determined to find out, Kagome created a character.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

It was both intriguing and a little bit sad to think that everyone was more excited about this event than the initial birthday girl was. Yet, Kagome Higurashi had always put others above herself, and this was no different. Because of that simple trait, she feigned an eager smile while enthusiastically blowing out the birthday candles.

 _Twenty years old._

Many people would say that she had her whole life ahead of her, or that her adventures were going to start before she knew it. However, unknown to anyone but her family, the adventures of a lifetime had _already_ occurred and ended for her. In fact, everything had ended exactly a year ago. Naraku had been defeated, A wish had been granted, everyone had gotten their loved ones back…and she had been thrown back to the future.

She really should not have been so bitter about the last bit.

But she was.

Everyone had seen it, sensed it and all but felt her distress upon her return.

She had _planned_ to stay in the past.

It had been too complicated to explain exactly why, so she hadn't. Her mother had not needed an explanation or warning; instead, it was an unspoken truth. The reasoning for such a decision had been a mix of Shippo, her friends, and the beauty of such a world. In the end, the decision had not been for Inu Yasha. It had nothing to do with him at that point in time. Then, the wish had been granted, and she had woken up on the opposite side of the well. The future side of it. Panicking, she had prayed that it was an illusion or her imagination. That had been quickly established when she had entered her home. The look of shock from her family had told her all that she needed to know.

They had been just as surprised at her return as she was.

At that point, Kagome Higurashi did what any other human being could do. She moved on with her life. Refocusing her efforts on education and a life in the future, the fatigued girl started her life over once more.

Now she was Kagome Higurashi.

Not a Priestess.

Not protector of the Jewel of Four Souls.

Just Kagome.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

"Here!"

Drawing her attention to her little brother—or younger brother at this point. He was no longer little, but instead entering his first year of high school. At least one of them would get an undisrupted _normal_ life. Shaking away her thoughts, she took the birthday present from her brother's hands.

"Before you open it, I want to say something."

Souta was not typically one for sentimental words, yet Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgment nonetheless. Allowing him to proceed, she gave her younger brother a look of anticipation.

"I don't think they're extinct like we thought."

She had not needed to ask whom he was referring to. In fact, no one in the room did. Youkai. Half breeds. Mythological creatures. Still, it had shaken her much more than she had expected. She had tried to not think about it. Yet, she knew that her family knew of her suffering.

 _They_ had been another family to her.

Now they were gone.

Mourning was only natural.

"Open it up, you'll understand."

That had been all he had needed to say. Her heart ached at the possibility of them being alive. As her heart swam with half-formed regrets and happiness, she could not help but wonder what was in the package. Would it allow her to speak with her former companions? Would she be able to ask what became of the five hundred years she would have missed? Her heart and soul trembled at such a thought. Willing her hands to move, she began tearing open the package. When the package came into view, Kagome Higurashi was even more confused.

 _A video game._

For a split second, her mind wondered if it had been a sick joke. Then, her gaze had caught the cover, and the title.

 _The Scrolls of the Feudal Era._

On the cover of the package was what looked like the main character resembling that of a priestess, and behind her stood an entourage of people. Anime characters that looked like demons, half-demons, and even a certain fire cat.

Surely it wasn't—

But the similarities were there.

 _Too many similarities._

The characters weren't identical to her former companions, but the likeness was there. So much likeness that her heart shook with emotion. With shaky hands, she turned over the package to read the back.

 _The Scrolls of the Feudal Era is an MMORPG video game created by Tashio Corp. Whether you play with your friends or adventure alone, this game will allow you to experience a world never before seen. Venture through hardships and unbelievable quests while teaming up with demon hunters, monks, Youkai, half-demons, and any other mythological creatures you can think of. Explore the far reaches of the Feudal Era, unlock the mysteries of all the lands, and form alliances to help destroy the greatest threat to the Feudal Era—The Lord of Hell._

Demon hunters?

Monks?

Half-breeds?

Glancing at her brother while filled with shock and emotion, she attempted to find words for how she felt. When there were not any, she saw him give her a smirk and a nod. He understood. Words were not needed.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet."

Kagome gaze followed to what her brother was pointing at in confusion.

 _Species/Classes._

Reading the small print, she gasped in shock.

 _Species_ _: Humans, Half-demons, Demons (Wolves, Dogs, Cats, Dragons, Spiders, Birds, Foxes, etc), Spirits, Specters (Resurrected dead), and more!_

 _Classes_ _: Monks/Priestesses, demon hunters, Royalty (Demon lords, princes, princesses, etc.)_

As she finished reading every little detail on the box, she mentally thanked the gods for having a brother as amazing as Souta. How had he found such a thing? How had he heard about it? How had she not? Questions whirled in her heads as she attempted to calm herself.

"There's no way it's a coincidence. Plus, when you load the game up, there is a character you can pick whose title is 'Protector of the Sacred Jewel.' This game is pretty much a generic version of your adventures, Kagome."

His unspoken words had easily been heard by everyone in the room.

Someone from the past had made this game. That, someone, had to be very old, and very familiar with events that had occurred over five hundred years old. In short, that had left her with one simple conclusion.

 _Youkai had survived._

* * *

 _A/N: So, I definitely should not be starting another story, but I just had this idea. (I know that I have odd story ideas and I apologize in advance.) I was stuck in the hospital overnight with my laptop from work and this came to me. That is also why It will take a few days for updates on the other stories. Sorry guys! :(_

 _Tell me what you think. Yay? Nay?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, you can't _tank_ with a priestess!"

Kagome Higurashi was not sure what 'tank' meant, but for a brief second, she wished nothing more than to take her younger brother up on the challenge. Reluctantly, she decided against it. Everything he had been teaching her had been accurate. Therefore, even though she did not understand what he was referring to, she had no doubt in her mind that he was correct.

"Why not?" Her question was said in a tone of exasperation and disappointment. She had created her character down to the appearance, but the moment she got into skill point distribution was when her brother had decided to speak up. Apparently, giving a healer all points into defense was not the right way to go.

"You weren't a tank in the feudal era…and I doubt you would have managed such a thing. You were probably DPS or healer. Definitely _not_ a tank. You don't have the build for it!"

Kagome still failed to understand the significance.

"Classes and skill points go hand in hand. Magic users and healers need points in magic. Archers need stamina. Heavy builds need defense/health."

Her brother was ranting once again. She silently reminded herself to not tune him out this time. She needed to know this information; she needed to be able to be good at this game. If only to get through the entire thing and see how accurate it was.

"Fine! What should I pick?" The defeat in her voice was evident, yet instead of being happy, her brother gave her a look of annoyance.

"I mean what race do you want to be? What class? Are you making your character based off you—because so far she looks _exactly_ like you."

She rolled her eyes at the amusement that was now in her brothers' voice. Initially, when she had started devising her character she had no idea what appearance she wanted. In the end, she went for _herself_. After all, it had not been a glorious youkai that had saved the feudal era. No, it had been an average looking, young and naïve girl from the future.

Why change the storyline now?

She quietly giggled at such a thought.

After what had seemed like hours, her character was officially created.

Miko. Archer. Human. DPS.

Kagome grinned at her newfound understanding. She had contemplated on being a healer but realized that DPS had been more her style— _with a few heals here and there_. The image of her character appeared on the screen, and she released a mental squeal of excitement.

5'2. Slim but curvy build. Waist long hair the color of onyx. Sapphire blue eyes. Bow and Arrow.

The majority of her points were put in dexterity, and now Kagome contemplated the choice of attire. She had hesitated on a school uniform and decided against it. If she had been allowed to choose any clothing to wear in the Feudal Era, what would it be? Thinking back to her former companions, her eyes lit up in mischief.

 _Ayame_.

Glancing over her outfit options, sure enough, she came across gear similar to that of the wolf youkai that she remembered. Picking the top armor and the skirt, she withheld the fur covering her shoulders.

"You and skirts huh?"

She was sure he had meant it as a joke, yet this seemed as good as time as any to educate him on her choices.

Skirts _seemed_ impractical.

But they weren't.

Not for archers.

Not for running.

Perhaps a little revealing, but did that really matter in life and death?

"It makes more sense than pants or miko gear. It's _easier_. It's less sweaty." Kagome cringed at the memories of when she would wear layers of clothes to the Feudal Era. It had nearly always resulted in the need for a bath, all because of the nasty sweat. How often had she had such a problem in a skirt?

With her explanation complete, she created her character.

She had planned to focus on the storyline. Literally, she had. In fact, that had been the whole reason why she had started up the game. Yet, as luck would have it—she had chosen an archer, with healing powers. The storyline her character got thrown into was one that she knew all too well. After the first ten minutes of reading, and interacting with NPCs, Kagome Higurashi had begun to _skim_ through it.

Archer. Miko. Protect the jewel. Great.

Now she was supposed to find a team.

NPC or other players.

She would have chosen other players— _if she knew any_.

And so without really any other choice, she had gone with NPC. Imagine her surprise when her character was stuck with a foul-mouthed half-youkai. She laughed at the interaction while smiling sadly as the memories filled her. Reluctantly, she admitted that she had been ridiculous for falling in love with him. At least she realized that before she had been thrown back to her time. Better late than never.

Hours had passed, and night quickly approached. Yet, Kagome Higurashi continued with her grinding. Her character was nearly level twenty, and at some point, she wanted the ability to do dungeons.

Yet, dungeons required friends—or a guild.

She cringed at the thought of either.

Frustrated and a bit tired, _Kagome_ decided to pull a Kagome Higurashi. So off she ventured to the dungeon in front of her with no regards for the limitations and capabilities of her poor character. Minutes into the dungeon, she had regretted her decision immediately. A help guide tip had popped up explaining to her what would occur on her death.

 _Inability to play for three hours._

Unless she had certain items—which she did not.

She mentally cursed her newbish behavior.

Imagine her surprise when a rather scandalous youkai boss attacked her character. Short black hair, entire black outfit. Choker. Red lips. Sword. Hair. Her character was going to die by _Yura of the Hair_. Glancing at the boss's name, she laughed.

 _Ogre Fire Hair_.

Almost immediately, her gaze was drawn back to her character. Her health was almost depleted, and she had no potions. Apparently, this was her cue to turn off the game and go to bed.

Then it happened.

A character ran into the dungeon in a flash of silver.

Almost instantly, the enemy was dead.

Kagome's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Until now, very few characters looked identical to her former companions. Yet, this player—resembled a youkai she remembered all too well. Down to the markings on his face.

There, in front of her character stood the character of Lord Sesshoumaru in all his glory.

Silver hair. Tall. Amber eyes.

Whoever this was, they had the Daiyoukai appearance down to the purple crescent moon on his forehead and the two Magenta stripes to go with it. Turning on area chat, Kagome began to ferociously type away. Clicking on his gamer tag, DestructionOfLife, she sent off a message.

 _BirdCage : Thanks for the help. Friends?_

She groaned at how pathetic it sounded. How needy it was. How Kagome Higurashi it was. Then there was a _ding_.

 _DestructionOfLife : There is a reason a pack is required for strong enemies. Find one._

Glaring at the response, she let out a huff of irritation. What a Sesshoumaru like thing to say!

 _BirdCage : Thus why I'm asking YOU. Surely, having a miko along for the travels cannot hurt._

She waited for a response while continuing to examine the replica of Sesshoumaru's person. Suddenly, the character started moving. Doing the only thing she could think of, she followed him. After a few seconds, she received her response.

 _DestructionOfLife : It clearly says you are an Archer. Not Miko. There is a world of difference._

Far too tired to argue at this point, she clicked on the user and sent a friend request his way. If he really wanted to, he could just deny it. Typing up her last message for the night, she couldn't help but laugh at her childishness.

 _BirdCage : If Naraku got defeated by a miko/archer then I can sure as hell be one!_

With those words, she logged offline. Glancing at the time, she groaned at the numbers informing her it was well past 2AM. Grabbing her laptop, she placed it on her desk and proceeded to throw herself on her bed. Tomorrow, she would grind some more and figure out the mysteries of this game.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I realize I literally just posted chapter one...but all the reviews got me really excited...and so chapter two happened. I am so glad that people are as excited about this as I am. I LOOOOVE RPG/MMO's/MMORPG's with a passion. I currently play Elder Scrolls Online pretty religiously. (AKA whenever I have time outside of parenthood, college, work, and volunteering.)_

 _All of that aside, the next chapter will not be from Kagome's POV...but, in fact, someone else. Any ideas? ;) Also, who thinks that this character is Sesshoumaru? Finally, who do you think created the game?_


	3. Chapter 3

Every time he read over the message, his blood began to boil.

They had talked about this. _This specific thing_. In fact, the entire council had spoken about such a topic. The kit had been allowed to pursue his new venture but with a few stipulations. This had been one of them. In order to honor the events that had taken place, no name was to be used. After all that had occurred, the monster had not needed any more recognition.

Granted, everyone that had suffered had been given another chance at life—but that was beside the point. Some youkai still remembered the terror, the pain, and the anger that the blasted 'Lord of Hell' had brought. It was not as if the aftermath had erased memories pertaining to the pain and suffering that had occurred. Even with their loved ones brought back, the memories of such events still lingered in their memory.

Loss. Pain. Sorrow.

 _All of it._

Therefore, the council had honored such memories.

It was with that thought that Sesshoumaru Tashio stormed through the main floor of Tashio Corp. Ignoring the pleasantries and welcomes from his employers, he headed for the elevator in anger. Releasing his clenched fists, he clicked on the button for the top floor while attempting to suppress his rage.

He had raised him better than this.

More importantly, the Miko had raised him better than this!

The last thought had caused even more frustration for the Inu. Why had the kit done such a thing? What had been the point? Other than disrespect, it would accomplish nothing but pain and sorrow. The council had explained all their reasoning for such a requirement. All which had made more than enough sense. If his venture were to be successful, the name of the villain of the game would be on every player's lips—and there would be some that were drawn to the boss of the game. There were always those individuals. The last thing this world had needed was to idolize such a character. Not when he had reigned so much terror on the Feudal Era.

Stepping out of the elevator, he made his way to the conference room. One that he knew was occupied with several businessmen—none of them human. Releasing his youki as a warning, he threw open the door and let out a low growl. Finally, his gaze met the individual he was looking for. Surprisingly enough, the kit's eyes were wide with confusion and alarm. Yet, only the response of fear was appropriate. Sesshoumaru had no time for the confusion that was apparent in the eyes of the fox. He had to have known why he was upset.

"Kit, you have violated the agreement of the council." His tone was bitter and cold as the words left his mouth. Yet, the tone held something else—disappointment. He had thought better of the kit. He had been under the understanding that the fox was aware of the havoc Naraku had caused. Clearly, he was wrong.

When the kit, as well as the rest of the youkai, remained silent, Sesshoumaru drew out his phone. Going through a few text messages, he found the photo he was looking for. Throwing it at the fox, he waited for an explanation.

None came.

Instead, the fox went from confused, to ecstatic.

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't violate the stipulation. In fact, there is no mention of Naraku in the game, but…"

The kitsune had hesitated, and with it came to the attention of the rest of the youkai in the room. While some were members of the council, most were individuals that had supported their new venture. The creation of this game. Out of respect, of course.

He had been one of those individuals. Someone that had allowed the fox to make his idea come true. Although, all he had really done was simply aid with the financial aspects of it. Yet, the fox had all but stabbed him in the back it seemed.

"Where did you find this?" The kit had spoken up once more while grabbing his laptop. Sharing his screen on the projector, Sesshoumaru watched the kit pull up his own character in the game.

 _Nine-Tales_. Kitsune Youkai. Magic user. DPS.

Sesshoumaru had not needed to inform the Kitsune that he had spelled 'tails' wrong because he was aware of what he had meant. In his few hundreds of years, the fox had, in fact, had many tales to speak of. Oddly enough, he also was a youkai of nine-tails. The play on words mirrored the personality of the sly kitsune almost perfectly.

"Kohaku had stumbled upon the user. He and Rin were investigating your game—and came upon this user." Sesshoumaru thought back to last night when he had received a text message from Rin's husband. In fact, it had been around 3AM. They were pack, and in being so, those texts were never muted or put on silent. After examining the photo of two game characters and their conversation, he had become both frustrated and amused. Amused at the fact that his wards husband had created a character mirroring his person, and frustrated upon the use of the half-breed's name. Naraku.

"Here she is!"

The kitsune all but squealed in excitement as he looked upon the character that had dared to speak the monsters name.

Human. Archer. Level 25. Black hair. Blue Eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed at the character in question. The player had picked an archer but gave her the attire belonging to a royal wolf pack member. Clearly, the player was an idiot. He couldn't help but scoff at the thought.

Yet, the idiot had known Naraku's name.

That made them dangerous.

 _Dangerous and Stupid._

Sesshoumaru could not help but think back to another individual that held such traits. Someone that he reluctantly admitted to being related to.

Yet, even Inu Yasha was not _this_ stupid.

"Anyone in this room thinks she looks _familiar_?" The kit was surely playing. How had he found amusement in such a dangerous situation? Sesshoumaru rewarded him with nothing but a low growl of warning. He wanted answers now.

"Come on, Koga—you of all should recognize her. She even honored your mate by choosing her attire!"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the wolf prince that was sitting in on the meeting in annoyance. The individual had been a member of his pack? That, he had not expected. Still, the wolf had an expression similar to shock and awe in his eyes. It took a few minutes, but finally, the prince began to speak.

"You can't mean…?"

The Kitsune all but nodded eagerly with excitement and playfulness in his scent.

"If I'm right about this, then it is. Everyone, meet my mother—the destroyer of Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at what the kit had dared to suggest. She had been human, and yet he was implying that she was alive. Sniffing at the fiery-haired individual, he smelled no deceit on him. That was something he knew all too well to search out for. After all, he hadn't trained the fox for over five hundred years to end up knowing nothing about him. Even though his scent held nothing but the truth, Sesshoumaru had more than a few questions at his implication.

"Perhaps now everyone will begin to play this a game a bit more!" The kits said in a tone of annoyance, but Sesshoumaru watched him in curiosity. The kit never took his eyes off the image of the player on the screen. He honestly believed that the character before him was the famous priestess. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at such a thought.

It simply couldn't be.

* * *

 _A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this! Keep them coming and in turn, I will keep updating super frequently, haha._

 _P.S: Look, I know some of you guys are frustrated by the length of chapters that I write, and I really do apologize for it. Yet, that is also one of the reasons why I update so often. Now, I don't have all the free time in the world—in fact, I have so many obligations in my life that it would make sense to not write at all. But I don't. I write as much as I can, as often as I can. For the most part, writing helps me calm down and relax, and I love that other people enjoy it as well. I want you guys to know that if I have the time, then I will definitely make the chapters longer. If I don't have the time, then I will try to update them frequently. Deal?_


	4. Chapter 4

She had logged on to the game in excitement. Not expecting much, she was pleasantly surprised when the screen loaded and offered her multiple notifications. One of them being a friend request. Well, actually, more like _multiple_ friend requests.

Kagome Higurashi stared at her screen in wonder.

Nine-Tales, DPS, Youkai, Level 89  
PrinceOfFangs, DPS, Youkai, Level 35  
ThrownToTheWolves, Healer, Human, Level 12  
DestructionOfLife, Tank, Youkai, Level 45

She had literally been offline for not even eight hours, and this happened. Could it have to do with the Sesshoumaru lookalike? Clicking on everyone, her eyes widened in shock.

 _Nine-Tales_ : Kitsune Youkai. Magic user. DPS.

Attempting to calm herself, she briefly reminded herself that whoever made this game would know her companions—after all, they had been the ones to defeat Naraku. In fact, if anything, several individuals would have been well known throughout the Feudal Era.

Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru. Shippo. Koga. Sango. Miroku. Kohaku. Rin. Kikyo.

 _Hell, even Jaken._

Kagome giggled at the mere thought of the imps' name is written down in history books. Reminiscing about the past, Kagome Higurashi accepted the friend requests far too eagerly. Besides, even if these individuals were human, who knew nothing about her past, at least she would be able to accomplish _dungeons_. Clicking on her friend's list, she eagerly attempted to see which of them was online. Perhaps she would be able to complete a dungeon much sooner than she thought.

 _Contacts Online: 4/4_

Her eyes widened in surprise. They were all online? Instantly an imagine procured itself in her mind, one of everyone sitting in one room playing this video game. Hadn't Souta told her of such a thing? A LAN party? Unable to hold back laughter, she removed such thoughts from her mind. After all, while she could imagine her kit perhaps playing such games, she was well aware that the Lord of the Western Lands would _never_ allow himself to partake in such activities.

Clearly, the Miko knew the Daiyoukai far too well.

The Daiyoukai stared at his living room in annoyance as well as interest. Reluctantly, he had to remind himself that this had been his doing. The source of his irritation came from this room—and its occupants. While Rin and Kohaku were not as bothersome, the wolf prince and kit were a different story. Yet, all of them were lounging in his living room with their computers conversing in excitement. Their auras all mixed together with familiarity, eagerness, and impatience. He mused at the odd group. _A fox, wolf, human and two dogs_. Only the miko would have been able to conjure up such a diverse pack. Surprisingly enough, that had been the purpose of them coming together once more— _to find out the truth_. As annoying as the scene before him was, he needed answers.

"You sure you don't want to play?" The sweet voice held a tone of amusement mixed with happiness. The Daiyoukai glanced at his ward and responded to her request with a simply huff of annoyance. The Lord of the Western Lands would not associate himself with such activities. His reaction resulted in Rin laughing lightly while staring at her father figure in admiration.

"Thank you for allowing _this_."

He did not need to glance at her to know that she was addressing the situation currently occurring in his living room. It had only made sense. His house was the largest, and according to the kit— _the one with the best internet._

"Hun, are we a go?"

Rin had turned her attention to another individual. He could sense her eagerness to find out the truth and in doing so, had turned to her husband to see their current situation. Husband or _mate_. Such terms were odd with the couple. When she had become an Inu, most would have assumed she would find one of her kind. Yet, she had all but refused to redirect her affections from Kohaku. As a human, she had grown to love him. Apparently, her feelings remained true even when the jewel had changed her. The Daiyoukai closed his eyes allowing past memories to surface. He had never been more thankful for the miko then the moment he had realized what her wish had granted. Her wish had been selfless and ensured everyone's happiness. Warily, he wondered if she had been granted such a luxury herself.

Or had everyone else's happiness come at her expense?

The thought did not sit well with him. If that were truly the case, then he was indebted to her—as were every individual that had lived during the Feudal Era. Yet, here they were, five hundred years later, searching for a human that should not be alive. Mentally huffing at that thought, he gazed back at his ward.

Neither should _she_.

But the miko had ensured that she did. For that, he was grateful.

Observing the grown woman, he smirked at the flirtatious behavior between her and her husband. Kohaku had been human, and in being so, Rin had all but begged his permission for the marriage. For her happiness, he had allowed it. In doing so, their life-force had been tied. Now, two individuals that should not be here were alive and well. _Happy even._

All because of the Miko.

"Guys, she's online!"

The excited voice brought the Daiyoukai out of his thoughts. Glancing at the nearly grown kit, he silently wondered when the playfulness and childish antics would cease. Recalling the differences between both of their breeds, it dawned on him that the kits behavior perhaps would never change. After all, foxes were playful and sly by nature. Something that his own breed was extremely unfamiliar with. The excited man-child eagerly squealed in excitement as he stared at his laptop in anticipation. As his grins grew wider, Sesshoumaru once more hesitated on his current decision to allow the events before him to occur. Examining the occupants of the room, he begrudgingly admitted that this had been the right decision.

"Come sit with us—after all, Kohaku designed his character after you. If we need to respond to her, we should do it as accurately as possible." Rin's voice held pleading and laughter as she gave her father a grin revealing her petite fangs. Accepting her justification, Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and stood over the couple while staring intently on his wards laptop.

"Thrown to the wolves?"

The wolf prince had spoken up in a tone that held confusion and regret. When his ward giggled, Sesshoumaru allowed his mild irritation to settle. The wolf prince held guilt for the decision on his wards user name, and he should have. His breed had been responsible for her initial death. Still, that had been so long ago.

"Oh, Koga. Don't— _it's not like that_. I just could not think of a username. This one suits me. It describes my entire journey in the Feudal Era." She had all but laughed while Sesshoumaru raised a brow in question. Thrown to the Wolves? To be fair, his ward had been one of a kind. Surviving death after death, then to only be given near immortality thanks to the Miko.

She had been thrown to the wolves— _metaphorically and literally._

Yet, here she was.

 _More powerful than ever._

He purred at the satisfaction that his ward brought him. He couldn't have been prouder of an individual. Especially one of his pack. She was nothing short of magnificent. Many would even call her his pride and joy.

"Prince of fangs— _cocky_ much?"

This time, it was Rins husband turn to defend her honor. The wolf rewarded the man with a wolfish grin while giving him a shrug.

"Prince." Koga began, as he beckoned to himself. Then, pointing at his pearly fangs, he added the last bit of his username. "Fangs."

Kohaku rolled his eyes at the wolf prince while Rin smiled in amusement. Desiring for the childish interaction to cease, Sesshoumaru interrupted the gang.

"Anything?"

Rin pointed to her screen in response.

"Oh! She just accepted my friend request!"

"Mine too!" The wolf prince shouted eagerly.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understand.

Finally, things would start to get interesting.

* * *

 _A/N: Guys, I just realized I've updated this story every single day, haha. I will admit though, I had hoped that everyone would enjoy it. However, I had not expected it to be loved and appreciated so quickly. Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

" _Healer_! Some help please!" The kitsune all but shouted from across the room, clearly agitated at the events unfolding before him. In mild curiosity, Sesshoumaru approached his wards laptop to observe what it was that had resulted in everyone's youki throwing out multiple emotions.

 _Frustration. Irritation. Annoyance. Nervousness. Guilt._

"Look, I'm trying!" His ward yelled back sharply, and Sesshoumaru had to hold back a growl of warning at the kit. Why had he felt the need to raise his voice at her? Was it not just a game? Surely, the fox was not so foolish. Almost as if reading his mind, Shippou explained in exasperation.

"She's the healer—she's supposed to _heal_!"

A spike of youki threw itself in the direction of the kit, and for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru heard his ward snarl in frustration.

"I can't revive _all_ of you when you keep dying! There is an _AoE_ for a reason! _Stay out of it_!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at his ward in confusion. AoE? What were the rest of the individuals doing that had upset her so? Why were they dying? Were their characters not strong enough? He grimaced at the confusion before him. For once, he was not used to the feeling of being ill-informed on a certain topic. Quietly growling in irritation, he continued to identify every individual's youki to help understand what was occurring. Oddly enough, the aura mirrored what would have been a real battle. That, he was easily knowledgeable in.

"We wouldn't keep dying if the tank tanked! Are you even getting _aggro_?" This time, the wolf prince spoke in irritation. Trying to identify whom the certain individual was, Sesshoumaru huffed in frustration. AoE's, aggro and tank were all unfamiliar terms. Yet, he could decipher the basics of the problem. Whoever was this 'tank', was not doing their duty. Trying to scan the room for such an individual, he reluctantly gave up. If was far too hard to identify them with all the emotions swirling through the room.

"Explain." His words were short and cold but directed to the all the participants in the room. Quietly, his ward answered him.

"The tank is who takes most of the damage. Or redirects damage from being inflicted upon weaker party members. _Aggro_. "

So, an _alpha_? The alpha was not doing their job? He huffed at the thought. Who was it? Whichever person it was, they were clearly not qualified to hold such a title.

"Whom is the tank that is not doing his duties as alpha? He cursed himself at the using such foreign terms but allowed it for the current situation.

"We're not weak party members—we just don't have that build, we're DPS. We focus on damaging the enemy—not taking damage!" The wolf growled at the explanation his ward had given but not before adding one last bit. "The tank is _you_."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow in question to his ward. He was confused on how he could be the alpha in the group when he was not participating in such activities. Again, his ward explained the situation.

"Well, it's you— _character wise_ …but it's really Kohaku." The Daiyoukai noticed Rin give her husband an apologetic glance for throwing him under the bus with the explanation. Apparently, her husband was using his appearance, but not standing up to his reputation. He narrowed his eyes at such a thought. The Lord of the Western Lands thrived in being an alpha—in being a defender _. A tank_.

It was obvious that the male heard the daiyoukai growl in frustration because almost instantly, his scent filled with nervousness.

"Do not be nervous at my disapproval. Simply protect your pack." He explained to the man that was in charge of his ward. Lucky for him, he was far better at handling her protection in real life then he apparently was in the game. Still, the swirling emotions of the group frustrated the Daiyoukai to no end. How was a video game so riveting for them? If he had not known better and had gone off scent alone, he would have thought that they were in the middle of an intense battle. To be fair, apparently, they were.

"And the miko. How is she fairing in her role?

The fox spoke up with amusement in his voice.

"Being a badass like always."

The wolf prince snorted at the kits comment while nodding in agreement. Clearly, his affection for her still lingered. Was his mate aware of such a thing? Smelling the admiration and longing in his scent, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the blatant disrespect. The prince was mated, yet he still longed for another. It was nothing short of distasteful.

"Language." The fox's description of his mother figure did nothing but irritate the daiyoukai. It was almost as if a certain hanyou was back in the group. That thought alone did not sit well with him. He remembered vaguely the miko trying to ensure such habits would not reflect on the kit. Upon allowing him into his pack, Sesshoumaru had mirrored her goals for the fox.

"When are you going to stop addressing me as a kit? I have nine tails— _c'mon_!" Nearly all the individuals in the room laughed at his statement, yet the Daiyoukai ignored the comment. Never. The kit would always be a kit. He had spent over five hundred years raising the fox, which alone had nearly ensured that he would always think of him as a child.

"It's okay, Shipp. You are part of the pack. That means you will always be viewed as a kit. He treats me like a pup too!" Rin laughed at their interaction, and yet everyone continued to keep their eyes on their screens. Suddenly, sounds of disappointment echoed from every party member in the room.

"Well, that was pathetic." The wolf announced reluctantly while everyone nodded his or her head in agreement. Once more, The Daiyoukai was out of the loop. What had occurred?

"We lost. Our levels are too low for the dungeon. Shippo tried to carry us through it with his high level, but everyone else is too low." Rin seemed genuinely disappointed at the turn of events, and Sesshoumaru stared at the sight before him. All of them huffing in irritation.

Instantly, a ding echoed through each one of the laptops.

"What's that?" he inquired once more in curiosity.

Pointing to her screen, Rin informed him where to turn his attention.

 _Group chat._

 _BirdCage_ : Should we attempt it again? Or are we too low of a level?  
 _ThrownToTheWolves_ : My heals aren't very strong. I'm the lowest level. I apologize.  
 _BirdCage_ : No! Not your fault. I'm new to this game as well. My brother just introduced it for my birthday yesterday. Don't apologize, we can level up and try again.  
 _Nine-Tales_ : Oh, Happy Birthday then!  
 _PrinceOfFangs_ : How old did ya turn?

Sesshoumaru listened to everyone typing away, responding to the conversation. Birthday? He scoffed at the thought. How old was she now—five hundred? Chuckling at his thoughts, he regretted it almost instantly because the moment the chuckle had left his mouth; all eyes had turned to him. Apparently, he was not allowed to make a joke. _Even when it was in only in his head_.

"It sure sounds like her!" Rin interrupted while ignoring the awkward gaze that was directed to the Daiyoukai. The rest of the party nodded in agreement. Quickly, another ding was heard.

 _BirdCage_ : Twenty—going on Five hundred and twenty years. Kidding, haha.

The entire room ceased conversation almost instantly upon her message. Instead of conversing, everyone examined the players' response. Five hundred and twenty years. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes in suspicion and finally turned to gaze the kit before him.

"Told ya!"

He was gloating, but more importantly, he was thrilled. But how.

"Impossible." The wolf prince managed to breathe out.

Suddenly, there was a spark in the fox's aura. A hint of anger and frustration.

"You know what's _impossible_? Trying to identify the year that Kagome lives in—all based on ramen, and candy. That's impossible!" The fox had ranted angrily, but in doing so, he had revealed some very interesting information. Releasing a low growl, Sesshoumaru glared at the insolent kit. The _year_ that she lived in? What was he implying? The anger and annoyance in his aura mirrored the same as the wolf seemed that he was not the only one angry at the information that the fox had conveniently left out.

"You made this game so you could find her…" His ward gazed at the kit in awe and admiration. When the fox nodded nervously, Sesshoumaru threw out his youki in anger.

" _Explain_."

* * *

 _A/N: I figured since I've been updating this every day, then I shouldn't disappoint you guys now. Enjoy! Once again, I'm glad everyone is loving this. Also, if you're a gamer and you think of fun situations to bring into this story, feel free to leave in a review for me or even message me! Last but not least, if you play Xbox one and enjoy MMO's, feel free to add my Gamertag. :) Just message me for it and maybe we can party up, haha. ( play PC too, but not often.)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Find her."

Sure, the command should have been simple enough. In the Feudal Era, it would have been much simpler. There were scents, councils, word of mouth—and the population was drastically less. Back then, everything was easier. Now, everything was complicated. Shippo let out a low growl at such a thought.

Did they not realize how hard it had been?

He had had _nothing_ to go on.

A name, and the _future_.

No last name. No birthdate. No city. No address.

No _nothing_.

He hadn't known when to start the search. The future was a vague description, but he tried to utilize all the hints he had. Ramen, candy, and her attire. Hell, even the backpack that she had always carried. But, even with all those clues— _it wasn't_ _enough_.

In fact, it was not until a few years ago that he had seen it. The ramen packages. He had yipped in excitement in the grocery store and thrown as many as he could in the cart. Then, he had started on a plan. This was the year that she lived in, but to what accuracy?

What if she was still traveling to the past?

What if she was much older?

 _What if something had happened to her?_

All those thoughts and more had nearly broken his heart. He had even attempted to locate where the well had been, but that had been nothing short of impossible. There was not a registration for wells in Japan, and after the destruction in the Feudal Era, no one knew exactly where the mystical thing had once sat. In theory, it had been a good idea. If not for the destruction over five hundred years ago, it might have worked. Simply go back to the location where they would wait for her.

But with change and time came confusion and disorientation.

So, he had moved on. Formulated another idea. A better plan. One that had to work. So, without revealing a thing, the fox had enlisted the help of his former companions. Reluctantly, and quietly, he began to put his plan in action.

He had hoped.

He had prayed.

And then it happened.

Never had he been so happy to see such an enraged Daiyoukai. Or to be doubted for that matter. Yet, that had been the beginning of everything. The beginning of getting her back. The beginning of finding his mother. It had seemed great in theory. But once more, he was stuck.

Track her IP address, the Inu had said. As if it would be the answer to everything. Shippo rolled his eyes as he remembered his words. Annoyed. Cold. Angry. How the _ancient_ Daiyoukai even knew of such things such as IP addresses was beyond him. Still, Shippo did what he was told.

With it, he had gotten _closer_.

Continent: Asia

Country: Japan

State/Region:

City: Tokyo

He was smarter than to believe the longitude and latitude, or even the postal code. They were hardly accurate. Sometimes, even the accuracy of the city location was not always guaranteed. But the possibility of it being correct stood at well into eighty percent. That was grounds for excitement.

Yet, what the sometimes-frigid ice lord failed to grasp was that an IP address wouldn't get you everything. Things that he needed. Things that were important.

 _A person's name.  
Phone number.  
Exact Street address._

After all, it was not as if he could search females by the name of Kagome, in Tokyo. The mere thought alone gave him a headache. The population of such a city tinkered at over nine million. Clearly, a name search was not the way to go. What else was there left? It was not as if there was a registry for priestesses in this day and age.

 _But wait_ —

His eyes widened as his thoughts spun in multiple directions at once.

Grabbing his laptop, he typed in his search bar for answers.

" _Tokyo Temples and Shrines_ "

And then it had popped up.

A glorious number really.

One that was all too easy to accomplish.

 _Thirty-five_.

Grabbing his cellphone, the fox waited for a certain Daiyoukai to answer. After all, he had informed him how important it was to keep him aware of any updates.

"News?" The voice was far too smooth but held a hint of annoyance. The fox rolled his eyes at the audacity of this man. News? Yes, there was news!

"Tokyo shrines. There's thirty-five. _Let's go_." He was eager to see her. To find her. To hug her. Hell, if nothing else, then to ensure that she had survived. Yet, the Daiyoukai interrupted him once more.

"Shrines? We do not have an address?"

"No, Sesshoumaru. _We don't_. IP addresses don't give you everything. An estimate. That's what they give you." He hadn't meant to growl in frustration at the Inu, but he had very little patience, and Sesshoumaru always seemed to test it. This was not the time to do such a thing.

"Are you sure—"

This time, Shippos patience had all but snapped. Growling into the phone, he abruptly hung up. The absolute nerve of him. Acting as if thirty-five shrines was too much. After all this time, he was far too close to give up now. Not when all it took was visits to thirty-five locations. Still snarling at the phone in anger, his eyes widened as it began to ring.

 _Shit_.

Reluctantly, he answered it.

"I would advise against such behavior for the future. _Understood_?"

Shippo grumbled an annoyed 'yes' before waiting for the Daiyoukai to explain the plan. Sure enough, the Inu spoke.

"I am gathering Rin, Kohaku, The wolf and his mate, and ourselves. It should prove to be less time consuming this way."

Shippos eyes beamed in excitement. Between six individuals, they would be able to track her down in no time! Nodding in happiness, he yipped out in agreement and quickly hung up the phone. They had done it. They had found her. Soon, he would be reunited with his mother once again!

* * *

 _A/N: Is that two chapters in one day? Nooooo way. You guys are spoiled, haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapters! plus, i've updated the rest of my stories today. So there's that! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm your _mate_!"

If an individual were to pass the scene, they might have thought a break up was taking place. Little did they know, there were no such things for youkai—especially wolves. The two individuals quarreling had mated for life, and that in itself was the problem. One had gone into the mating ritual with everything invested, but the other had been reluctant. Yet, there had not been an issue with that skepticism for hundreds of years…

 _Until now._

The argument was not cold and the words weren't slicing through dry air. Instead, it was raw and full of emotion. There was no bitterness—but instead, fiery rage.

"How _dare_ you!"

The male should have lowered his head in shame, but he did not. Instead, he responded with words of wrath himself. His ears became hot, and all he could do was sneer at the woman before him.

"Don't be stupid, Ayame—it was _always_ her."

The woman with bright red hair up in a messy ponytail allowed her eyes to go wide as the blood drained from her face. She should have laughed. Such words should have been a joke. But they weren't. They were the truth, and she knew he was dead serious. Instantly, the hundreds of happy years before them vanished, and resentment took its place. She watched the wolf prince shoulders sink, and his hands dig into his pockets. Staring at her mate, she tried not to allow tears to fall.

But it was too late.

Laughter mixed with sobbing told her all she needed to know about her current state. She was more than likely a mess, but that wasn't important at the moment. What had been important was that they were all going to go as a team in search for her. The woman that consistently had his heart. Why? The fuck if she knew.

It hadn't been until the group formed up that she had all but smelled it. Radiating off her mate. Stopping dead in her tracks, she knew that everyone else was aware of the reasoning behind the abrupt halt was. That had made it even worst. They all knew.

Longing. Excitement. _Desire_.

Those emotions had never been reserved for her, at least never to this extent. Yet, the miko was allowed these qualities. The loving, loyal, and protective wolf prince was all but hers for the taking, and all she had to do was ask. That had been the problem. Ayame was confident that Kagome had not wanted the wolf prince. Yet, the stubborn wolf had continued to wait.

Well, he _had_.

Until she had convinced him to stop.

She had thought she would finally be mates with the prince that she had constantly fought to claim. Instead, she received the rigid, hard and all too serious wolf. Even still, they had many good years. Pups even. Yet, they were all grown up by now. Apparently, the good days were over. If you could even call them that.

Turning to the silent group before them, she announced her intentions.

"Koga and I will not be splitting up. You guys cover my shrines."

There had been no arguing, no apologies, no nothing. The individuals before her nodded gravely and with hesitation. _All but the Daiyoukai._ He seemed far too busy making displeased expressions at the wolf prince. Had the situation not been so dire, she would have laughed at such a thing. How odd it was to see a Daiyoukai and a certain hanyou have so much in common.

 _Even down to their distaste in a wolf._

Grabbing at her mate's arm, she yanked it all too roughly while she dragged him away. He knew better than to deny her this one thing. After all, in the end, they were mated. It was not a marriage, it could not be handled with simple paperwork and be absolved. It was rare, but certain breeds would allow multiple mates, but they were not such a breed.

They were wolves.

They were loyal.

And most importantly, _they mated for life_.

Ayame let out a sad smile at the one fact that could still save her from a loveless life. If nothing else, he was stuck with her. At this point, his only other option was to take a lover, or a wife—but not a mate. Even though he had possibilities of such things, she would ensure neither happened.

There would be no _other_ woman.

With that thought, Ayame dragged the irritated wolf prince from shrine to shrine. They had only five to cover, and after a mere hour, they only had one left. Her script had been easy and to the point. Ask if there was a Priestess Kagome residing in the shrine. If no, they left. If yes, well—they had yet to encounter one that said yes.

Standing before the last shrine, she let out a huff of irritation. She could still smell it on him.

 _Longing_.

 _Hopefulness_.

She wanted to snap. To shrivel him down for even thinking of being unfaithful. At this point, she would even bring physical violence to fix him. Maybe that was all he needed? A good smack. Yet, Ayame knew better. He was alpha, and if she attempted such a thing it would only end in her demise. Her eyes widened at the thought before her, and she quickly glanced at the wolf prince beside her.

Had he thought it?

Thought of her death?

 _That would be the only way he could—_

Shaking her head in anger, she erased such thoughts from her mind. He would never. She was not his first choice, but he would never murder his mate. The mother of his pups. No. Even he had honor. Loyalty even. Calming down for a moment, she waited until her hands had stopped shaking before approaching the shrine.

One more left and they could go home.

 _And figure this out_.

Opening the gate to the shrine, she noticed a figure approaching. As they walked to what appeared to be an old man in traditional Japanese Shinto Priest attire, she began her script.

"Hello, we were just here to ask if there was a priestess by the name of—"

But she didn't get to finish. Instead, she was bombarded with charms of all kinds being thrown at her. Only to then be followed by incoherent rants and raves. The wolf demoness closed her eyes in annoyance and prayed to the gods from up above. _What had she done in her past life to deserve this?_ Mildly glancing at the lunatic before her, she attempted to ask the question once more. Yet again, she was interrupted.

"Demon begone!"

 _That was it._

This was clearly not the right house.

Grabbing her mates arm, she all but quickly removed herself from the crazy man. Slamming the shrine door in anger, she couldn't help but miss the snicker from the wolf prince. So he had found the old man assaulting her amusing? Releasing a low growl at him, she stalked her way towards the groups meet up spot. Apparently, if anything, the gods favored her enough to not allow her mate to find the right shrine.

For that, she was thankful.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I don't know why there is another update in one day. That makes three. Everyone can thank Reader4life for suggesting yet another update for the day, haha. I literally read the review and was like, why the hell not? I had a quiet day today that consisted of music, tea, and my laptop. Usually, I alternate between Mondays and Tuesdays being my relax days._

 _P.S: Can anyone see an issue with what happened in the chapter that will result in a devastated kit? Poor shippou!_


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing that Shippo did not do often, it would have been getting angry. Simply put, it was not in his nature to be drawn to such an exhausting emotion. In fact, in the past five hundred years, he could easily count how many times such behavior occurred— _on one hand_. Like a fox, he was more prone to mischief, slyness, pranks and finding things to amuse himself.

But here he was, _fuming_ with anger.

They had all returned. Yet, that was not the initial problem. The problem was that they had returned _empty-handed_. How was such a thing possible? He had literally done all the hard work, found out and narrowed down possibilities to such an easy number, and someone had managed to mess it up. Releasing a growl of dissatisfaction, he glanced at the individuals before him.

 _Sesshoumaru_? No, there was no way that the Daiyoukai would insult himself with such an error. The Inu was far too proud, and intelligent to fail at such a simple task. Besides, had he not viewed this as important as it was, he simply could have not helped. _Yet he did_. Letting out a huff, he skipped his own analysis and landed on Kohaku and Rin. Reluctantly, he admitted that these two would not have failed him on such a simple task. That had left the wolves as the only possibility.

He cringed as his gaze rolled over to them. Annoyingly, he admitted that if anyone were to sabotage the search for Kagome it would have to be her. But, she had gone with Koga. Which all but ruled her out in regard to being an individual that would overlook the presence of his mother. As much as he hated to admit it, the wolf prince wouldn't have allowed his mate to disregard her presence. No, he would have all but dragged Kagome back with him to their meet up.

 _This didn't make any sense._

He had been so sure. After all, she was a priestess. She had even conversed about her home in daily interactions with their former companions hundreds of years ago. So why hadn't they found her? Had she moved? Had something happened to her? Was she hiding? Hell, was the women that were playing the game even the person that he was looking for? Rubbing his temple in frustration, he attempted to calm his anger.

 _They had been so close_.

"Maybe this is a stupid question, but can't you guys smell her? Or sense her? _Something_?"

Shippo glanced at the _human_ that spoke and responded with a rueful smile. Normally, Kohaku would have been correct to suggest such things. However, this was all but a normal situation. He wanted to respond to him, truly, but words did not come out. Instead, he feared if he were to open his mouth all that would surface would be words of resentment. That was something that he wanted to avoid. Luckily for him, the Daiyoukai spoke up to explain why such things were not possible.

"The miko has not been in our presence for over _five hundred years_. Her scent is no longer familiar to us."

The Daiyoukai seemed to contemplate the meaning of his own words while silently scolding the man before him. Shippo nodded with sorrow in his eyes. He had tried to hold on to it. For so long. Anything of hers that he had come across was guarded with nothing short of fierceness.

But it was no match for the true enemy.

 _Time_.

And with time, came the removal of her scent. Slowly, like an hourglass, the scent began to dissipate. Shippo reluctantly brought back memories of such an event. The tears, the attempts, and the devastation. It had happened two hundred years ago. That had been how long he had successfully kept what little remained of her scent on such items. Then there was _nothing_.

"And her reiki?"

Shippo knew he was trying to help. For that, he smiled at the man. He was trying, but it was useless. Still, he didn't have the heart to inform Kohaku of such a thing. Once more, the Daiyoukai spoke.

"Her powers rise to danger. Such a thing is no longer present in this age. Most likely, her reiki is dormant."

"So, release your anger!"

Shippo noted the annoyance in the Daiyoukai's typically cool eyes. Kohaku was not giving up, and he could not help but wonder why. Was it in honor of his sister? Or was he behaving in such a manner for his mate? For humans, his response would make sense. Yet, for youkai, it was all but impractical. Impossible really. After all, there were rules in place.

"Love, we can't just throw out our youki to all of Tokyo. Little areas, sure. Place of familiarity, _of course_. But not an entire city." His mate's voice was filled with kindness, but also a frustration. Yet, Rin was correct. Such an action could very well result in a declaration of war for surrounding youkai. Besides, the only individual that held such power was currently glaring at the human's ignorance.

The sounds of a certain Daiyoukai walking away all but drew Shippo out of his thoughts. Glancing up at the Inu, he glared. This was it? They were quitting? After everything, he had found? When they were so close? Almost instantaneously, Kohaku and Rin mirrored the Daiyoukais actions after giving him a look of apology. Huffing out in anger, the fox quickly glanced over at the wolves. They too appeared to be contemplating heading home.

Allowing a quiet snarl to emerge, Shippo headed off in the opposite direction of everyone else. If they weren't going to continue their search, then he would just have to find other ways to find his mother! With that final thought, the fox changed his path to the direction of his home. If nothing else, he could ask the player outright if she was whom he thought.

* * *

 _A/N: First off, before I get angry reviews, another chapter is going to be posted tomorrow! (Yes, I'm aware that this one is short.)_

 _I know a lot of you guys asked about her scent and reiki, but you have to remember that it's been five hundred years. It's impractical to assume that her companions would have her scent hardwired into their brain like that. Even with her being his mom, there would be no way to truly memorize a scent for that long. Five hundred years is a long time. Not only that, there are so many more people that reside in the area of Japan than there were in the Feudal Era. Mix that in with smells from everything (automobiles, factories, businesses, etc.) and you come upon problems such as what they are facing. Think of it this way. As time goes on you know how your memories fade or become fuzzy? Think of that in terms of hundreds of years. Shippo tried. But after time things wear down, and just like perfume removes itself slowly off clothing, it's the same with her scent._

 _Now, the next question people have is her reiki, and why Shippo wouldn't just go out and ask her in-game about her identity. With reiki, remember how Kagome believes there is no youkai in her time? Based on her senses, there isn't. Yet, as most of us would assume, they're masked. Every once in a while, emotions will throw them out briefly in a small confined area. (Like when Sesshoumaru stormed into the meeting room.) But, in this story, such behaviors would only be used to intimidate individuals around them. Last but not least, Shippo wanted to feel out the identity first. Also, there is still bad youkai in the future. It could be a trap, or just someone starting trouble, etc. Oh, also, the grandpa. Guuuuys, I'll address this in the next chapter but let's just say that youkai have met a good number of crazy priests, and humans. If anyone else has any more questions, feel free to ask! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

All her new online friends had suddenly vanished, and the feeling that followed was far too familiar.

 _Loneliness and frustration_.

Still, Kagome Higurashi persisted. Grinding from one level to another, she waited patiently for her newfound gaming partners to return. Yet they never came. What did arrive before her was something completely unexpected.

 _ThePriestessOfDogs has sent you a friend request._

Curiosity peaked; Kagome clicked to examine the player.

Inu Youkai. Archer. Raven black hair. School uniform. Level five.

Kagome frown at the character before her. It was her. If she hadn't been human. She squinted her eyes to look at the intricate detail of the character and couldn't help but awe at the accuracy. Her size, her attire, her bow and as she looked closer, she saw a jewel around the character's neck. The only thing different was the semi-pointed ears, and what appeared to be petite and hardly visible markings on each side of the face.

 _Kagome Higurashi was officially stumped_.

To further her confusion, a ding notified her of a message.

ThePriestessOfDogs: Let us train.

With those words, the character that nearly mirrored her own took off to the nearest mission quest. Blinking in the screen in confusion, Kagome followed the stranger far too eagerly.

And just like that, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

Completing one quest after another, they remained silent for nearly two hours until curiosity got the best of her. Grabbing her headset, she plugged it in and quickly sent out an audio request. Almost instantly, it was approved. Letting out a sigh of nervousness, Kagome began to speak.

"Hey, quick question. Why design your character that way?"

But before she could get a response, Souta barged into the room.

"Hey, the shrine just called. Guess who was there again?"

Turning to her brother, the thought to mute her mic escaped her. Instead, she let out a groan of defeat. Not this again.

"Does he not understand that it's no longer _our_ shrine?"

Sighing with a mixture of heartache and sorrow, she gave her brother a sympathetic look.

"Apparently, he was found yelling at a young couple. Calling them demons."

This time, she couldn't help but bang her head on her desk in frustration. Mentally, she wished she was there to apologize to the residents now living in her former home. The shrine had been sold shortly after she had gotten back from the Feudal Era because of the high upkeep cost and yet grandfather continued to venture back.

 _Uninvited nonetheless._

Initially, the new residents had been kind enough to understand such an attachment.

But no longer.

Now, they were irritated.

"If he continues this, he's going to get arrested for trespassing."

She hated to think such a thing, but that was the awful reality now. The owners had tried to have patience with him, but now he was scaring away the customers and individuals visiting the shrine. Kagome could only imagine how sales at the shrine would be affected by an old man shouting about demons, and ancient artifacts. But that was exactly what he was.

 _An old man_.

An old man that wanted his home back.

Trying to stop the emotions from surfacing, she closed her eyes in disappointment and grief _. How was this her life_? Everything falling apart around her and an unhealthy coping mechanism in the form of video games?

"It's going to be okay, Kagome."

She knew he meant well, but that didn't stop the anger.

"It's not, Souta. It's all my fault. The well. The jewel. _All of it_. "

Ripping the headset off, Kagome Higurashi stormed out of her room with a whirlwind of emotions radiating off her.

It was not very often that the Lord of the Western Lands was wrong.

Yet, today seemed an acceptable day for such an event.

After all, today consisted of many things that rarely happened. Being wrong was one, another would consist of playing the dreadful things known as video games—as a female no less. He had meant to make a character after the famous miko and had surprised even himself when he had changed her from human to an Inu. Still, he knew this would grab her attention. If it was her. No matter who it was, he needed to know. He needed to keep his pack safe. These were all duties of an alpha. And so, to ensure his packs happiness, he had told the kit to quiet his frustrations and allow the alpha to take charge of the situation. For a moment in time, he had grown weary of his decision to pursue the mysterious woman with the alias BirdCage.

But then it happened.

After what had to have been hours of doing insignificant quests within the kits ridiculous game, she had spoken.

And once more, he was proven wrong.

How he wanted to say the voice didn't sound familiar, or that there was no way that it belonged to the miko from five hundred years ago. But he couldn't. Because the moment he had heard her question, a spark had flickered _. One of familiarity_. Still, the Lord of the Western Lands would not reveal his entire pack's identity on just a hint of familiarity. Not when such a thing was impossible.

No.

He needed confirmation.

As if the gods heard him, he received it.

 _Kagome._

 _Shrine._

 _Jewel._

The words bounced back and forth in his mind as confusion overtook him for a moment while listening in on the conversation that escaped from his computer speakers. The shrine had been sold? Frowning at such a thought, the daiyoukai contemplated any possible reasons the miko would give up such a sacred thing. From what he knew of her, would her home not be of the utmost importance? Questions appeared before him one by one, demanding answers. Yet, he would find answers for those later. For now, he had something to address with his pack.

And a certain _couple_ that had all but lied about their findings.

Or at least failed to mention certain oddities.

But before he left, he glanced down at the keyboard before him. He had easily heard the commotion of the woman stomping off after removing her headset. _But she hadn't logged out._ Allowing a small smirk to appear, he typed up a message that was long overdue.

 _Miko,_

 _Below is the address of where your pack resides. Come when you are ready. We will be waiting._

 _Sesshoumaru_

* * *

 _A/N: So, I've been sick lately and whenever that happens, my muses tend to disappear. However, what was odd was that it's lasted much longer than normal and nothing was helping. I would sit at my computer screen and just draw blanks. Nothing. So, I do what I always do whenever my muses disappear. I start over. So, my silly self wrote a new story just to get my muses going and maybe it's meh, or great, or horrible, but it got the job done and now everyone is receiving updates on these stories, haha._

 _P.S: If anyone is confused, there is a reason why I'm saying scents are not going to be easily identified and tracked. Sure, once they find her, and come within a close distance than yeah, but I also didn't want to reveal too much of the story. That being said, pleeeaaasssse stop sending me messages about how I am wrong and that they should be able to find her the moment they got to the shrine. I love reviews and presenting questions there, but I don't enjoy getting messages in my inbox that consist of being told that my story is wrong and that it clearly does not make sense when I have a plan in place, haha. Love you all, but several messages in my inbox that tell me I'm wrong and that my story isn't what they wanted can get a bit disheartening. ;) If you feel so strongly, leave it in the reviews. (The ones that did a review about this issue are not whom I'm talking about, haha.)_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days.

Three days to showcase the failure he was as an alpha.

Sesshoumaru Tashio growled at such a notion. Never had he addressed himself as such. He had been so convinced that he had fixed everything. He had told the kit he would handle it. He had promised. In fact, he had told the entire group to hold off on further actions so that he, as alpha, would take the task over of finding her.

To have only failed.

Glaring daggers at his screen, he growled at the unchanged text from the in-game server.

" _Unread_ "

How was this feasible?

How had she not read the message?

The hardest work had been done. He had confirmed her identity. Hell, after he had sent the message he had even made plans on how to let the pack know. For hours he had debated on if he should allow her to show up announce and surprise her former companions while they all relished in his accomplishments. Deciding her arrival on her own time would be best, he hadn't told them of the events that had taken place between them. But now, there was only silence and confusion.

All the pack knew currently was that they tried to search for her and failed.

Then, she had disappeared from the game. Only he knew that it had really been her. But then why had she not logged back in? Was it her grandfather? The shrine? Had something happened to her?

The last thought hit his gut far too hard for his liking.

Deciding, he stood up with a new plan.

Enough was enough.

He had given her enough time to receive his message virtually.

Now, he was going to deliver it _personally_.

Pressing the intercom button, he growled out an order.

"Akiko, recent shrine purchases in Tokyo on my desk within the hour. Also, add a list of police recorded disturbances within the last three days."

"In the future, time travel could very well be a reality."

A snort escaped her before she could stop it.

 _Been there._

 _Done that._

Thankfully, the professor decided to ignore her inability to remain quiet for the duration of the class.

For that, she was thankful.

"Everyone please enjoy your summer, and I hope to have some of you in my other classes."

With those words, the professor began packing up his materials getting ready to head out for the summer. As the class mirrored his actions with their own, Kagome glanced down at her backpack in contemplation.

The school year had ended.

 _Just like that._

She had been so excited for the end of the school year a week ago, but somehow in such a short time-frame, those emotions had all but vanished.

Her excitement had been replaced with indifference and exhaustion.

All because of that game.

All because of Grandpa.

All because of the Jewel.

Grabbing her bag, Kagome Higurashi began her path home. Thinking back to the past week, she all but cringed at the chaos that took place at the shrine. Finally, the owners had put their foot down. Restraining order with police officers arriving at their doorstep had come as no shock to anyone in the household. There had even been threats of arrests if such actions continued.

So, the Higurashi family did the only thing they could.

They tried to explain the situation.

The officers were nice— _understanding even_.

But, at the end of the day, it had prevented nothing.

They had explained that he was an old man that was sometimes delirious, and a little crazy—but the piece of paper was still laying on the table. It didn't change the fact that this had been their final warning.

There would be no more.

If it didn't stop, an old man would be behind bars.

A man that just wanted nothing more than his home back.

"Kagome, we may need to find him a nursing home—"

That's what her exhausted mother had tried to offer up, but Kagome had interrupted in protest.

"Give up on him? That's our _only_ option?"

She had tried to argue, and convey why they had to try to find other options but even she knew the truth. The money received from the selling off the Shrine would not last forever, and more importantly, her mother had meant to use most it towards the college fund for both her and Souta. While there was a good amount of money set aside, college was expensive.

Kagome had even mentioned to her mother that there was a nearby shrine for sale-it was much smaller than theirs, but perhaps it would help him. But as her mother pointed out, the down payment needed on such a shrine would nearly take up one of the college funds itself. That had been code for dropping the subject.

But she couldn't.

She just wanted to help him be at peace.

Give him something to do.

Be in familiar surroundings.

Walking into the house, she let out a sigh of sheer exhaustion.

Heading to her bedroom, she sat down on her bed while attempting to find other options for her family. When none came, she closed her eyes in defeat. Was that what was left? Sacrifice one future for another? Surely there had to be a better way.

A ding from her computer stirred her thoughts in another direction.

 _The game._

It had been three entire days since she'd gotten the news of the events regarding her grandfather.

Three days since she had logged in after an abrupt shutdown.

 _What was the point?_

What would it really change?

Sitting up from her bed, she briefly summed up the information she had gathered from the game so far.

Youkai.

They were real. They had to be. No human could have made that game with such accuracy. But then that brought up more questions. For one; _why_? Why make such a game Why would youkai need it? They surely had to have more important things than to spend their time playing video games. Besides, what did it accomplish for them?

Nostalgia? _Maybe_.

After all, she knew firsthand how such a longing for the past could occur.

She had wanted to stay. Longed to stay. Sure, she hadn't really planned out the entire thing. After she had come to terms with her feelings fading from Inu Yasha, she had been shocked to realize that even after that, she still wanted to stay.

For her kit.

For Sango.

For Miroku.

For _everyone_.

It had been her home.

Now, this chaotic and unfamiliar lifestyle was her home.

She shook her head at the thought of such a conclusion.

Was this how Youkai felt in this era?

* * *

She sat in the office contemplating her options.

The fiery redhead was not used to being in this type of situation.

They had been mated for hundreds of years, and just like that—it had all come crashing down. Words were said. Hearts were hurting. Trust was broken. Families would be torn apart. But of all of those things, the sadness surfaced from hundreds of years ago. She was back in the situation that she had found herself in the Feudal Era.

 _Second best._

Tears threatened to surface but the wolf demoness refused to let them fall. No, she had important matters to attend to. Hearing her name being called, she looked up and saw a familiar face that she had come to see.

"I need some personal documents changed."

Those six words made all the emotions come back but she pushed them away. As the man before her began to ask questions, she interrupted him and handed him a paper.

"Everything is on here. Thank you, Taru."

Nodding, the man took the document and assured her of the change. Taking her cue, she began walking out of the office and heading out the building. She was a foot from the door when she heard it.

 _That voice_.

The name.

The resentment.

Frozen in her own body, Ayame wondered what gods she had upset for this to happen.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to make some changes to my college fund—"

Ayame strained to hear the rest of the conversation but as she turned towards the voice, she saw the women from the past walking into an office, away from her. Biting her lip, she gathered up all her courage and called out the name of the women that had stolen her husband's heart.

"Kagome"

She prayed.

She prayed the miko would understand.

She prayed she would be able to fix this.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: First off, can I say how awesome everyone had been? I know I've been gone a while and even still, all my stories are still receiving so much great feedback. You all are nothing short of amazing. That said, I do plan on updating all my stories waaaaay more frequently. As many of you have seen, (and commented) all of the stories have at least gotten one chapter updated. I am working on trying to push out updated on all of them again and usually on the same day._

 _Request: Like always, if anyone had feedback, requests or suggestions on how the story is going or where you think it should go, please let me know. (Preferably not in a rude way.) I love hearing back from readers on suggestions or questions and I tend to get all the questions answered in a quick time frame. So, just know, feedback is always more than welcomed and extremely appreciated._

* * *

It had been the last thing she expected.

At a loss for words had not even begun to cover how she felt.

Her body didn't move, and her mind was nothing short of scrambled, a million thoughts running through it. She hadn't meant to stare at the wolf in horror, but that had been exactly what had happened.

After all, it wasn't every day she saw someone that she had thought to be dead.

And to be fair, the female had been the last person she expected.

But there she was.

Oddly enough, with what appeared to be frustration and defeat radiating off her body. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what caused such emotions.

" _Ayame_?"

Her voice was but a whisper, but she knew the demoness heard her nonetheless. Nodding her hair in acknowledgment, the demoness seemed to be choosing her words wisely. Yet, that alone was odd.

After all, why was there not shock radiating off the wolf?

Or astonishment?

Or even a hint of confusion?

It was almost as if the demoness had bumped into an acquaintance off the street.

Everything about the wolf was so out of character. Even now, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the woman before her with her mouth opened in shock. Her mind had tried to formulate thoughts other than hysteria and confusion, but there was no success. Instead, a million questions wanted to be screamed out.

"Do you _love_ him?" There was a lace of hesitation and frustration and the words were spoken much louder than Kagome had expected.

What?

Out of everything that she could have asked, it was this? Surely, she didn't mean about Koga? But why ask such a question, after all these years. Had it not been nearly five hundred years for the wolf?

The baffled expression on her must have been far too easy to read because shocking Kagome once again, the demoness laughed.

"Of course. I knew it. _You never did_."

Letting herself give the wolf a look of even more disbelief, Kagome tried to contemplate the events occurring before her. Ayame had shown up out of nowhere—to ask her if her feelings remained for Koga? The entire situation was nothing short of bizarre.

Still, while she knew they had not been exactly friends, she couldn't help but be hurt.

After all this time, this was how the wolf greeted her?

Had she truly meant so very little to the youkai that had been part of her quest to defeat Naraku?

"Ayame, I never—"

But the wolf was already gone.

As if she was never there.

* * *

The phone buzzed in his hand, all but screaming for his attention. Ignoring it still, Sesshoumaru gazed at the surrounds before him. How odd it was to be standing in such a familiar yet unrecognizable place. Even in the current weather, he could see the resemblance. How had they missed it? Not thought to look for it?

 _The Sacred Tree._

For the past few hours, he had been nothing short of productive. In fact, he had found the address, spoken to the owners and received more information than he could have hoped for. Information such as whom had sold the shrine, and the issues that had been occurring with unwanted visitors.

But most importantly, he had found her name.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

It hadn't taken long to find the rest, but that had been the problem. What he had found had far from satisfied him.

Her school records.

Her family records.

All of it had led to nothing short of hardships. She had barely graduated from school. How she had made it into college was beyond him. Then, there had been the financial struggles thrown upon her entire family.

Never had he been so furious at the situation presented before him.

They had all thrived—and been granted things they thought impossible, but she was left alone. The mere thought nearly beckoned his beast to the surface. How long had it been since he had felt such rage? How long had it been since that burning hard stare had truly made its appearance?

Hundreds of years.

 _At least._

How had she been dealt with so little?

How had the gods allowed such a thing?

She was a human, and thus came her short lifespan. Could the gods not have made her live out life in ease? Had she not deserved such a thing? After everything, she had done.

Dealing with Inu Yasha.

Destroying Naraku.

Giving everyone their happiness?

Sesshoumaru glared at the Sacred Tree in distaste. Apparently, the alpha would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

She had made it home, but not without disorientation and hatred.

How had so much changed but remained the same? In the Feudal Era, she had been nothing short of timid and a pushover when it came to Inu Yasha. A carpet on which everyone all but walked on. All she had wanted was everyone to be happy.

And where had that gotten her?

Trying to suppress her temper, she wanted to shout out to the world the bitterness she felt.

How had the gods so clearly abandoned her?

"I did what you asked." She whispered under her voice, determined to let them know how she felt.

"The jewel, Inu Yasha— _all of it."_

But it clearly hadn't been enough.

While she hadn't expected rewards from the gods themselves, she had hoped to at least catch some sort of break. Yet the only response she received was the howling of the wind. Sitting on the steps of the house, she buried her face in frustration.

Would this be her life? Forever a struggle? Unacknowledged and forgotten by all? Those thoughts alone terrified her. But hadn't that been what had occurred? Had that not been what the appearance of the wolf demoness had taught her?

They had all known about her, and that she survived.

But no one had come for her.

No one had cared.

As if the gods wanted to further taunt her, a mild flare of youkai presented itself. It should have made her curiosity, but it only made the rage inside of her grow. Had Ayame come back to drill her with more worthless questions? The mere thought made her hands shake. Throwing her head up towards the direction of the youkai, she threw out her reiki in warning and frustration.

 _All of it._

Releasing her anger, sadness, frustration, and betrayal all in once, she shouted her question with the hatred she didn't know she could possess.

"What, Ayame?! What can I do for you _this_ time?!"

But it was not the wolf demoness that stood before her.

In fact, the individual before her was nothing close to Ayame.

It seemed that the gods had heard her after all.

Or maybe, she was simply being foolish for thinking the current events was that of good fortune. For when had the appearance of the Daiyoukai resulted in anything other than disaster? The words that left his mouth informed her of her grave mistake in regard to releasing her power.

"Miko, if you try to wound me ever again, understand that your submission will follow. As for the wolf, it will be handled."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry guys, if you read most of my stories then you know that one of them has been getting a whole bunch of updates in the past few days. Sorry, but my muse had decided on that story for a while, but now I'm back to this one! Hopefully, my muse will treat this one just as well._

 _Also, it's almost midnight and im a bit tired, so please be forgiving if there are a ton of errors in the writing. I'll look at it in the morning when i'm adding the next chapter. ;)_

* * *

Sesshoumaru Tashio was customarily an individual that was prepared for any situation that appeared before him. Yet, somehow, what had occurred before him had never run through his mind of feasible events.

 _But it should have._

After all, she had never been weak.

 _Untrained_? Yes.

But she had never been without power.

He had meant to keep the upper hand in regards to his arrival. Perhaps brightened the girl's spirits. Was that not his job? As alpha? To ensure the happiness of his pack?

 _What he had not expected was it to backfire._

Throwing out a bit of youki, he wondered if her miko senses would respond after all this time. But what had come back was something else entirely. Never would he admit, but her aggressive response had been one that briefly made him wonder if he had reacted quick enough for his own tastes.

The drastic amount of power that was thrown was something he hadn't felt for hundreds of years, and with it, he braced himself for impact.

Had her attack been any faster, he would have sustained some damage. Hell, possibly lost a limb or two. That thought alone gave him pause to awe at her power.

Marvel at the angry priestess before him.

 _"What, Ayame?! What can I do for you this time?!"_

Her words pulsated in his ears, and he pondered on how to answer such a question. Anyone else would have been annihilated. But then again, no one in the past hundreds of years had managed to catch him so off-guard. Even still, he owed her so much more than she knew. Reminding him that there was a debt left unpaid, he responded with only honesty.

"Miko, if you try to wound me ever again, understand that your submission will follow. As for the wolf, it will be handled."

 _And handled it would be._

By the time he was done with them, the wolf tribe would be thankful that their kind could still be allowed to live. Hell, or even speak. Staring at the shocked Miko before him, he quickly narrowed his eyes at the dried tears that were present on her all too red face. Had this been what she had been brought down to?

 _Defeat_?

Even if such a thing was true, he would remedy such a tragedy with simple words.

First, he needed to inform her of her importance.

"Miko, are you aware of how difficult it is to find one such as yourself without a scent—or a last name?" While his tone held a hint of boredom, he needed her to know that there had been a mission. A mission of trying to find her.

Gazing at her widened eyes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but scowl at what it was that had gone through her mind.

 _Foolish, Miko._

"Your kit has dedicated a video game after you. I have invested millions in ensuring its success. All so that it would reach you. Furthermore, Rin has even attempted to be a healer at your expense. Surely, you are not so foolish as to think you have been forgotten?"

He knew she had and smelled the tears before they even began to fall.

But, still, he did not stop.

"You ensured Rin's survival, and with it, Kohaku's—and you thought this Sesshoumaru would forget such a debt?"

Watching the miko frozen in shock, he wondered if she would have the ability to speak. But still, no responses came. Perhaps that was for the best. After all, he had more words that needed to be spoken.

"This Sesshoumaru even created a character befitting of you as a packmate, and how were such actions rewarded? An incoherent ramble, and then no response for days. Tell me, Miko—are you under the impression this Sesshoumaru has changed so much as to tolerate being ignored?"

It was a mixture of a taunt yet something else.

Something she needed.

Realization of her importance to the pack.

Within seconds, her face changed to one of understanding at the words he had directed at her.

"Sesshoumaru…." The words were barely spoken, but he heard them nonetheless.

Gazing at the woman before him, he suddenly recognized that she needed him to say the words that were all but unspoken.

Annoyed at such trivial things, he decided he would allow it.

 _Just this once._

Extending his arm out to the priestess, he gave her a knowing look.

"I believe it is time for you to take back your place within the pack, _Kagome_."


End file.
